Gold Purified Through These Flames
by Judgments.Reject
Summary: Cassandra has no idea what she has gotten herself into, until the first day in her house she see's Jacob Black and everything just goes from weird to weirder.


**I don't own Jacob, but I do own Cassie, Logan and ...the other guys name...when i think of it.**

**Steal and you shall loose your head!  
**

Chapter 1

"Cassie, you still alive back there?" I heard Logan, my dad asked.

"Unfortunately still alive and kicking." I said my head leaned against the cold car window and watched as rain drops rolled down the window.

"Oh come one Cassie, at least pretend to be happy." Logan said looking at me in the rear view mirror, I had refused to sit in the front seat. It was childish I know but it was my way of showing him that I was pissed off.

"Dad you literally had to drag me out of the house kicking and screaming to get me here. Why the hell would I pretend to be happy now?" I asked and saw him cringe at the memory of dragging me out of the house. Looking back now I laugh, it had to be funny as hell to see.

"One can hope." He said and ended the conversation, I put my ipod back on and listened to I Don't Care, it had been my favorite song for the last week. I continued to watch out the window until we can to a sudden lurch and I was shot forward, my fast reaction was the only thing that kept my face from being plastered to the seat in front of me.

"Dad! What the hell?" I yelled ripping my ear plugs out of my ears.

"Sorry almost drove past the house." He said and turned the car into the driveway that was like 2 miles long. I turned off my ipod and bounced up and down from the car driving over the dirt road.

"Oh." I said exasperated when I finally saw the house, it looked like a castle.

"Welcome to the new house." Logan said and got out of the car and into the rain. I stared at the house a little longer until I got out and was instantly soaked. My black hair hung in my face, I turned and let a surprised gasp escape my mouth.

[i] No way.[/i] I shook my head at the house next to ours, it was white and had a stream behind it. It was the Cullen's house right out of the book, I shook my head again and headed to the truck that was now pulling up.

"Hey little girl I wouldn't grab anything leave that to us strong men." One of the movers said causing the other one to chuckle. I heard a car go pass but slow down to a stop, I knew whoever was in it was watching us.

"Whatever, just open up the back." I said and waited and felt a presence behind me I turned around and came to face the mover who had spoken to me, he was a little too close. I took a step back and he took a step forward this time crossing the line.

"You are a pretty little thing." He said and raised his hand to caress my face.

[b]CRUNCH![/b]

The mover fell to the wet and puddles concrete holding his nose that was gushing blood. I squatted down looking at his face.

"How pretty and little am I now?" I asked and stood back up, the rain still pouring on us, with no sign of letting up. "You have anything to say?" I asked the other mover who stood on the one side of the door starring at me in shock. He shook his head 'no' and turned to open the back of the truck. "Good."

I heard a car idling and turned to see a red Ferrari sitting a little pass my drive. The windows tinted so I couldn't see the driver.

[i] Couldn't be.[/i] I thought once again and watched the car take off and turn onto the drive way next to ours to the house next door. I turned around and began to grab boxes that had my name on it, they were mostly books. I watched the other mover grab a box and open it, exposing its contents to the rain, I almost screamed when I realized what books where in that book.

"ARE YOU INSANE? CLOSE THAT GOD DAMN BOX!" I screeched and the mover hurriedly closed it. "Give. It. To. Me." I said through my teeth and gave him the boxes that I had in my hand, he took off towards the house were the door stood open, the large front porch protecting the insides from the harsh weather.

I set the box as far inside the truck as I could and opened it, grabbing 1 of the 4 books out I inspected them all, making sure that none of them were too damaged. I let out a sigh of relief and picked up the box that had, 'Twilight Series' written on the side, up and walked towards the house. But not before kicking the mover that was just now getting up in the stomach sending him sprawling back down, he landed on his back and moaned holding his side. I walked into the house and set the box down outside the room that I had claimed mine, I opened the door and found everything taped and the carpet had plastic over it, 3 cans of paint sat in front of one wall, a brush, a roller and a paint pan sat beside the cans. I took off my soaked hoodie and walked over opening the first can and pouring the red liquid into the pan.

4 hours later

I sighed in satisfaction at my room, I had just spent the last 4 hours painting my room and it had come out just the way I wanted it. The walls were painted deep crimson with black ivy designs, which were very detailed. I walked out of room and down the stairs to the kitchen that was already set up. I sighed and opened about 4 cupboards until I found the glasses, I was going to have to mark the cupboards for the next few weeks. I looked on the counter next to me and found a pad on sticky notes lying unwatched, I looked around and then grabbed the sticky notes and a pen. I scribbled a few words on about 6 notes and then placed the notes on the doors of the cupboards where the items were. I smiled and then filled my glass with water and cringed at it, I never liked water, there was just no taste in it. I took a sip and scrunched my face up in dislike and walked back up to my room.

The paint black paint was almost dry so I began to rip up the plastic that covered my black carpet that I had installed before we moved out here. I began to work furiously putting up my book shelf first and setting up my books in the order that they had to be in, I then set up my second book shelf and filled it about half full finishing it with my least favorite book. My books were organized from favorite to least favorite. Although series must start with the first book even if that wasn't my favorite in the series, its very complicated to explain but the first 4 books were my Twilight series. The first 2 books were very beat up looking and the spins bent in different direction, from being read so many times. When I just began to set up my bed a heard a god awful sound from down stairs that sound a lot like,

" CASSANDRA ANNE MARIE BULTON!!!"

I smirked and walked down the stairs until I came to the kitchen door, I looked at my father who was staring at the marked kitchen.

"Cassandra!" He yelled again not noticing my presence in the doorway. "Did you hear me?"

"All of Forks heard you dad." I said and swore I heard a snort far off in the distance, I shook it off and looked at my dad as he turned around.

"Why?" he asked pointing to the kitchen where everything was labeled. And when I say everything I mean the refrigerator, the stove, the table, the sink, the dishwasher, the microwave and any other utensil that was out. I had to stifle a giggle and said with a straight face, "I didn't want to forget where anything was."

This time I was positive that I had heard a laugh, this time not as far away, I looked out the kitchen window but saw nothing out there.

"I...but....ah...ugh!" Logan sputtered out and then huffed storming out of the kitchen and out the door to continue unpacking things and then he turned before he walked out the door. "Oh by the way, why did you punch and kick the one mover?"

"He was trying to harass me." I said innocently and he just rolled his eyes and walked out the door. My dad did care about me, but he also knew that I could take care of myself in situations that required strength and quick thinking skills. I smiled and walked up the stairs again to continue putting together my bed, I then remember something and opened my window that faced the drive way.

"Dad!" I yelled out the open window and then sighed when he didn't hear me. "DAD!" I screamed at the top of my lungs my head sticking out my window, the rain pouring on it.

"What?" He snarled loudly back, I could tell that I had startled him.

"Don't forget my dresser and all that other shit we couldn't take apart."

"I won't and watch your langue!" Logan yelled up at me, I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah Yeah." I said and shut my window continuing to set up my bed, I sighed when I was finished and walked out down the steps and out the door to help my dad grab my dresser. I stopped dead in my tracks and gasped loudly, fortunately it was drowned out by the pounding rain.

In front of me stood something that could not exist.

Couldn't possibly.

"Hello Cassandra." The boy said turning around to face me, my jaw dropped to the ground.

Jacob Fucking Black stood in front of me.


End file.
